Conventional massage devices, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 238543 and 435223, generally utilize worm to drive two correspondingly configured worm wheels to rotate relative to each other so as to make kneading components eccentrically coupled on the worm wheels to move circularly to perform massage function. At present, the massage devices are usually assembled on neck-massage parts of massage chairs or presented in an individual massage chair. However, the main drawback of the above-mentioned massage devices is that they only provide a single massage effect.
Hence, it is desired to provide a massage device to solve the above-mentioned problems.